That Tiny Life
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Rei Furuya was 30 years old, a married man, and a private detective. He was smart enough to corner his suspect with logic, and strong enough to throw them over his shoulder should they attempt to pull something. But what he was one other thing too. He was a new father. – Inspired by a review left by Ran-dezvous.


**Case Closed**

**That Tiny Life**

**Family**

**Rei Furuya/Azusa/OC**

**Rei Furuya was 30 years old, a married man, and a private detective. He was smart enough to corner his suspect with logic, and strong enough to throw them over his shoulder should they attempt to pull something. But what he was one other thing too. He was a new father. – Inspired by a review left by Ran-dezvous.**

**(Don't own Case Closed.)**

* * *

That Tiny Life

* * *

It was a typical day for Rei Furuya. A client called, said they needed somebody to be tailed, and would pay good money to get the job done. Then the client became a victim and Rei's job went from tailing to figuring out the case. Sure, he probably could have left such things to Shinichi Kudo or to Kogoro Mouri, but he didn't feel like it. He needed to do a little work. Sitting in his house all day or working at the Cafe Poirot wasn't help his already fried nerves.

Why were his nerves fried? Well, it began after the Black Organization had finally been brought down. Shiho Miyano chose to stay as Ai Haibara, refusing the antidote when the chance was given to her. Conan, however, took the antidote and officially started dating Ran. (After he recovered from her karate kicks.) The FBI finally left, including Shuichi Akai. (While Rei was still angry at Akai for what had happened with Scotch, he no longer wanted to kill him. Well, he **did,** but getting saved by your arch enemy brings the rage down a little bit.) Masumi chose to stay in Japan, becoming Kogoro Mouri's student after Rei said that he was planning on opening up his own agency.

As for Rei?

Well, he got married.

To Azusa Enomoto.

Date would have laughed at him until his face turned blue if he was still alive. "Well, what do you know? It's about darn time you tied the knot with Miss Right."

That's what he would have said. For sure.

Regardless, Rei got Azusa's brother's blessing – as they had no parents – and he was married to Azusa 6 months later.

3 months later...he came home to a rather nice surprise.

Usually, her surprises were of the simple variety. Little things like a meal she worked extra hard to make, a peck on the cheek when he wasn't looking. The absolute best she did was when he cracked a big case and threw a bulky guy over his shoulder.

But this surprise was far different. She had put no planning into this one. She just came out and told him the first chance she could.

She was expecting.

To say that he was surprised would be a major understatement. He almost dropped his spoon into his soup when she gave him the news, that rarely seen "What did you just say?" look appearing on his face. Azusa, however, smiled.

She had just succeeding in surprising the one detective who read everybody like a book.

Not only that, but she also got a kiss from him. This was good as the last person to surprise Rei got a fist in the face. And that was an accident. Though in Rei's own defense, it was Date's own fault that he barged into his apartment while he was shaving. It didn't matter if he wanted to introduce Rei to his new girlfriend. He shouldn't have picked the lock on his apartment door. (Rei was pretty sure that was illegal.)

That was 9 months ago. And the happy couple had grown more excited and nervous with each passing month.

* * *

Rei watched as the culprit of a murder case was being forced into the police car. "Well, that's another case closed," he said, his arms folded across his chest.

"You've been doing pretty good for yourself, Amuro-kun," Kogoro said with a grin. "Just what I'd expect from my apprentice."

"Thanks," Rei said. "But...it's Furuya."

"Oh, right," went Kogoro. "I guess old habits die hard."

Rei grinned a little bit. "I suppose that makes sense," he said. "Azusa calls me Amuro-san once in a while too."

"Yeah, that reminds me," Kogoro said, "how's Azusa-chan doing?"

Rei rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "She's doing okay," he said. "She actually told me to come here and do some work to take my mind off things."

"Sounds like you've been pretty nervous, haven't you?" Kogoro asked with a smirk.

Rei deadpanned. "And you weren't?"

Kogoro then let out a loud laugh. "Me? Nervous? I thought I taught you better than that."

"You didn't exactly teach me anything about family, Mouri-san," Rei thought with a sigh.

Just then, a phone rang.

Curious, both men reached into their pockets. When Kogoro pulled his out, he found it to be that he was being called.

By Eri of all people. Strange. Even though they had forgiven each other and moved back in together, Eri made it a point to not call during work hours. "Now why is she calling me?" he asked himself, flicking his phone open and holding it to his ear. "Hey, Eri. What's the matter?"

Brief silence.

"Um...okay," Kogoro said, holding the phone out to Rei. "She says she wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Rei asked, slowly taking the phone from his former teacher's hand. "Why's that?" He then held the phone against his ear. "Eri-san?"

Another silence from Rei.

Then his face paled and his fingers gripped the phone even tighter.

"What's the matter?" Kogoro asked. "Furuya-kun?"

* * *

Rei couldn't remember hanging up the phone. He couldn't remember giving it back to Kogoro and excusing himself from the crime scene. He couldn't even remember getting into his car and driving to the hospital. All he did remember was darting through the halls and finally opening up a door, calling out, "Azusa!"

The immediate reaction, however, did not come from his wife.

It came from Eri. "Hello, Furuya-kun," she said.

Rei's heavy breathing started ringing in his ears as he looked to the hospital bed.

Where Azusa was resting.

With a little blue bundle in her arms.

A little smile formed on her face as she looked to her husband. "Hi, Rei," she said softly.

Rei then walked over to his wife and sat down by her side. "How are you feeling?" he asked, not finding anything else to say. The question he wanted to say wasn't forming in his mind.

But Azusa didn't care. Instead, she smiled as usual. "I'm fine," she said. "Better than ever, in fact."

"She should be," Eri said. "After all, she's a mother now."

Rei froze up a bit. Then he looked at the bundle in her arms.

A tiny hand was poking out, as well as a tuft of black hair.

Eri smiled a little bit. "Well, I'll leave you two alone," she said, turning and leaving the hospital room, granting the new parents some peace.

After a brief silence, Azusa looked over to Rei. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked.

"Him?" Rei asked, finally finding his voice again.

Azusa nodded. "It's a boy."

With only the briefest of hesitation, Rei lifted the bundle from Azusa's waiting arms. Then he gently tugged the blanket away a little bit while Azusa got some rest.

Lightly tanned skin and deep black hair.

His eyes were closed, meaning that the child was sleeping soundly.

A baby boy.

**Their** baby boy.

Rei didn't know if he should feel happy, nervous, or anything else. The baby was so light, he felt that one wrong move could seriously hurt it. Made him start to wish that he had helped Akemi take care of her sister when she was an infant. At least then, he would have had an idea where to start.

"He's so light," he finally said.

Azusa smiled. "They said he's about 9 pounds," she reported.

Rei then looked over to his wife. "Why didn't you call me earlier?" he asked.

Azusa's smile increased. "Because you were working," she said. "I didn't want to worry you."

Rei paused for a moment. Then he leaned over, being extra careful to not hurt the baby in his arms, and kissed his wife. "Don't do that again," he said. "When Eri-san called and said you were in the hospital, I was worried sick."

"Sorry," Azusa chuckled. "But I **was** the one who told you to work, after all. What else could I do?"

Smiling a little bit, Rei then returned the sleeping infant to its mother, saying, "You can hold him."

While Azusa held the infant like a professional, something that brought Rei a great amount of relief, he looked at their son's face. He reminded Rei of himself when he was at that age. (His father was a total picture-taker.) "What are we going to name him?" he asked.

"You don't have any ideas?" Azusa asked in reply.

Rei shook his head. "I don't have an imagination for those kinds of things," he admitted. "Why don't you name him? I'd probably say something silly like 'Wataru' if given the chance."

Azusa giggled a little bit before looking down to her son.

"Then...how about...Tooru?"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"More than sure," Azusa responded. "I think it's a good name. I mean, look at him. Doesn't he look like a Tooru?"

Rei knew better than to argue with Azusa. He had to admit, he also still felt an attachment to his former alias, though probably a little bit more than she did, as he was forced to live with it for years.

But it was because of that name that he was able to meet Mouri and Ran and Conan.

And even Azusa.

And it was true, their child certainly looked like a Tooru. Chuckling, he said, "Fine then," and slowly raced his finger across the infant's cheek. "Hi, Tooru."

Their son only gave a small movement.

The new parents let out a chuckle.

Seemed he liked the name.

* * *

(Later that day.)

"Aww, that's so sweet," Ran said. "So Azusa-san had a baby boy?"

"Yes, she did," Eri said, eating her meal slowly.

"And you're saying she didn't call that morning because Furuya-kun was working and she didn't want him to worry?" Kogoro asked. "That's pretty stupid."

"Stupid?" Eri repeated, staring her husband down. "You seemed to have forgotten what happened when Ran was born."

"Hmm?" went Ran. That marked the first time in her 17 years that her mother had mentioned her birth like that.

Shinichi, who was joining them for dinner, simply let out a chuckle. "Well, Furuya** was** Uncle Kogoro's student, after all," he thought.

* * *

**D.T.B: Well, I think I officially broke my family fluffiness meter. XD Okay, probably didn't, but you get what I mean. So, let's give Ran-devous a big hand for giving me the idea. (Honestly, this is not how the idea first went through my head, but other ideas weren't going through.) Hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, leave a review. If you didn't, then why did you read? XD**


End file.
